The Village of the Lost
by TwiliFay
Summary: Near the end of the 4th SHinobi war, Hinata stays behind to fight one of the undead Jinchuriki. They both are assumed dead. Hinata wakes up in a secret Hidden Village, The Hidden Lost Village. She is offered a choice, stay or Go. HinataXUnknown


Diclamer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own The title Seishinkage and Rosutogakure, the Hidden Lost Village, the Rei ANBU and anyone else that is Origonal, but i am happy to share them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We are gathered<strong> here to celebrate the live and honor the death of a shinobi that saved so many others in during the war…"

"_Naruto lookout!" She pushed him to the ground just as several shuriken imbedded itself into the tree he had been standing in front of right before…_

"She truly embodied the Third's Will of Fire…"

_She turned and fell into her fighting stance; right foot back left foot front, her palms open and front puling with chakra. She had a look in her eye he hadn't since the chūnin exams when she fought her cousin…_

"No matter the odds she faced, she pushed on and fought with everything she had…"

"_Go now!" She hissed. An Orochimarued earth-nin had surprised the four. The nin was a giant. He wore bright red armor and an Iwagakure head band. "I'll deal with this, go now!" She urged again._

"Sarutobi said that one of his first lesson as Hokage was that a shinobi's true strength comes not from the jutsu they know…"

"_No, I won't leave you to fight this guy alone." Naruto stood and tried to step in front of his teammate._

"But from when they know what it means to protect someone precious to them…"

"_No, go now I'll handle this! The information is critical. Go!" She tuned and gentle fisted him then kicked him over to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Go now, I'll follow as soon as I done!"_

"This is a place where every year shinobi are born and raised..."

"_Very well, Kiba, Naruto let's go." The shadow-nin, and the dog-nin, turned to leave. Kiba was holding Naruto, so he wouldn't try and go back. The red armored-nin tried to follow, but was stopped…_

"This is a place where every year shinobi trained to fight to protect their home and comrades…"

"_I'm you opponent not them." Naruto watched as one of his precious people was left behind. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" The remaining three made it to their objective and delivered the information. They waited a day but _she _never showed…_

"We as shinobi of the Hidden Leaf are family to one another and when we lose family it is distressing…"

_On their return to Konoha, they stopped at where they had left their teammate. The area was unrecognizable to the area of the forest. They looked but they couldn't find a body. All they found was _her_ headband in a tree._

"But we must remember the life of a shinobi is a choice…"

"_Kiba, can you tell the difference between the nin's scent and hers?" Shikamaru looked at the headband and the carnage…_

"_Um sure, why?"_

"_See if you can follow the path their fight took." The dog-nin nodded in understanding started to sniff._

"When we are all academy students and genin we are taught that as shinobi we are trained to fight and ultimately die for our village…"

"_She was standing there and the red guy was standing over there." He pointed at two spots close by on two trees. "She rushed him with a hell of a lot of chakra."_

"_Gentle Step: Twin lion fists." Shikamaru supplied._

"She knew this, we all did. Every last person who name is carved on this stone knew this…"

"_He dodged the first strike, but she hit him with the second one." He jumped down to another tree that was missing a part of it. "He hit here. He got up then began to retaliate." He jumped to a part of the ground that was unrecognizable. "They really pounded on each other here." He kept walking and talking. "They kept moving this way." He stopped. He stood right on the ledge of a canyon. "Both of their scents go over the edge, as well as their chakra scents." _

"_Are you sure Kiba?" The shadow-nin looked down. There was no way she survived that fall._

"_Yes I'm sure. She went down fighting and took the other guy with her." Naruto stood there and tried to process this information._

"As shinobi we all sacrifice ourselves to protect those precious to us…"

"_You're wrong." He said defiantly. "There's no way she'd go down like that."_

"_Naruto, you have to face the facts she is dead." There are no bodies and their smells stop right here and there is nothing leading away from the fight. She's gone."_

"She gave her life to protect her comrades and to protect her village. Let us all celebrate her life and honor her death by not wasting our lives grieving for her, but live with the lives she insure we'd keep… Hinata Hyuga, we thank you for your service to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade bowed and walked away from the podium.

All that were gathered there started to disperse. The Konaha ten, they were now dubbed, were the only ones that hadn't left. A blonde haired hyperactive ninja walked over and knelt by the memorial stone. He ran his fingers over the freshly carved name in the stone, "Hinata Hyuga" and bowed.

He cried. He and lost another precious person.

**White eyes opened** and examined their surroundings, white walls, white floor, and white sheets. _I must be in a hospital_. The Nin thought. She looked around some more till she caught the eye of a brown hair nurse checking an IV.

"Doctor she is awake." The nurse called. A man tall man walked in. He had long brown hair tied in the back at the bottom. His facial features, in a way, were like Neji's Hinata noted with surprise. What really caught her off guard were his eyes. They were like hers! They were white and bore no foreseeable pupils.

"Hello Hyuga-san," He spoke as she looked at her charts. "You have been in a comatose for about six months now." He looked up at her, he way her saw her questioning look. "All your questions will be answered, but please let us see if we can regenerate some of the muscle you have lost."

She sighed then consented. The doctor and nurse both preformed several hand signs then their hands began to glow blue. The nurse worked on her legs and the doctor worked on her arms. The feeling was odd, it she could feel the muscle tearing and healing under her skin. After a few minutes of silents Hinata spoke. "Um…Doctor-san, are you a Hyuga?"

"I am in a way a Hyuga, but I we are not like the ones who are in your village. We are some of the few that broke away from the Hyuga clan. People from both main and branch fled… All will be explained when you meet the Lady Seishinkage." With that it was silent again.

A half hour later both the nurse and the Doctor were out of chakra, "You will not be up to full strength but we managed to get you far. You won't need to go through Physical Therapy so it is up to you now to restore your body." The doctor instructed. Just as the doctor finished the door opened.

There were three people. They were dressed in a way that reminded Hinata of ANBU. They wore White cloaks that seemed to be trimmed in white fur. They all also wore masks. They weren't animal masks like ANBU's were. They were all plan white. The only things on their masks were the symbol for spirit, 霊, written on the forehead and a blue paint designs on the lower part where the mouth would be.

"Doctor-san Seishinkage has requested to speak with the Hyuga when she had been deemed fit to travel." The front most one stated, they had a feminine voice Hinata noted.

"She is almost ready to leave. I just need to finish the paperwork." The ANBU looking people nodded in understanding. They waited while the paperwork was finished. "Done, she can now leave."

"Hyuga-san, please come with us, the Seishinkage wish to meet you." Hinata nodded getting up. It was a little weird to walk, but after a minute she able to walk around with ease. The white cloaked guard flanked her left and right while the last, the one that had spoken, was in front of her. "Hyuga-san we ask that you refrain from using you kekkei genkai as we travel through the village, all will be explained when you talk with Lady Seishinkage.

Again that name had come up. They called their leader a Kage. _I must be in one of the five great hidden villages_, _but Seishinkage?_ She thought. When they walked outside Hinata was amazed. The village was covered in snow and ice. She was in awe. She immediately started to go thought the list of five Great Hidden Villages, checking off which one's had snow. None of them fit the look of the village.

The buildings looked like they were made of ice, rock and snow. The walls were three layers, a rock layer first, then that was covered with snow. The snow was then frozen over with ice.

One of the more interesting parts was that on most of the building the snow under the ice was colored another color. One mural Hinata passed was a wave like one that was done in several different shades of blue. It looked reminiscent of the pattern on the masks of the ANBU she was following.

The ground was rock from what she could see under the snow. They walked on the side of the street that was a small step up from the road. They walked a fairly good ways, all the while Hinata took in all the sights. The road opened up into a large circular area.

There were eight roads feeding the large gathering area. Each road corresponded with a cardinal direction. In the middle of the area was a large fountain. At top the fountain were four statues. Three smaller ones sat on a lower platform and a larger on sat on the top a taller platform. The biggest one was a woman in robes that resembled that resembled the Kage's robes. She had her hands together so the robe's sleeves covered them. The other three were dressed and posed the same way; there were two males and female.

"Hyuga-san please, we are almost there." The lead ANBU prompted. The young ex-heiress snapped out of her daze. She blushed realizing she had been staring and had stopped walking. She quickly nodded and followed her three escorts across the square. They left the grand area through the north road, toward the mountains. Road was a walk up to the Seishinkage's tower. They quickly were waved through the gate and moved on.

Hinata stopped when she saw the tower. It was constructed in the same manner as the other buildings it looked like. It resembled the tower in the Hidden Mist. All the buildings did. They had the circular shapes and were smooth. They were almost identical, this one bore the symbol for Spirit, 霊, like the one on the ANBU masks. On the walls an abstract wave design made its way up the wall. The former heiress noticed that the people like bright colors, like reds, greens, blues, purples, yellows and so on. It seemed they liked to combat the dull white. The design started at the bottom and slowly made its way up and around the building. It started dark and gradually a lighter color.

"Hyuga-san the Seishinkage is waiting." They entered the massive building. Very quickly Hinata was lost as the ANBU led her up several fights of stairs and turned a few times then when up again. When they came to a spot they were in front of a pair of large red and gold doors. The lead ANBU went in, a moment letter she came back and directed them in.

"Seishinkage the Hyuga is here. Is there anything else you need of the Rei ANBU?" The ANBU knelt down on one knee in front of a robbed figure.

The figure's face was hidden by the hat she wore as she looked down at the ANBU that was kneeling as she turned from the window. The hat was identical in shape to that of the kage's. The body of the hat was black with the point remaining white, 霊, was drawn there. She wore a long black robe that was reminiscent of the Yondaime Hokage's cloak; this one was pure black and had long sleeves trimmed in white. Under the cloak she wore a long sleeved black, form fitting Chinese dress. The dress was trimmed in silver. The dress accented her shape. She had an hour glass figure; she was not nor too thin.

"You are dismissed." She waved her hand the ANBU dispersed. She lifted her head and turned to face Hinata. She was a striking woman. She was very beautiful, with her high cheek bones and bright red lips and her eyes. Her eyes were a striking light blue; they were bluer than Naruto's. _Naruto-kun _, Hinata blushed at the thought of him. "Please sit down I just need to finish something up first. She turned as she went around her deck to sit down. It was then Hinata saw the large white tiger that was embroidered on the back. It looked as if was going to attack her.

The Seishinkage, the ANBU had identified her as, sat down and went to work finishing up a report. The white eyed girl took this chance to look around the office. The first thing she noticed was that the walls were painted in the same way as the outside of the building on a light blue back ground. The floor was also a dark wood and had a colorful carpet over it. The walls to her left and right were covered by floor to ceiling bookcases, while the back wall was a large window that over looked the large gathering area she had walk through about fifteen minutes ago.

"Ah done," The white haired woman said triumphantly as she slipped the papers into a folder before turning to Hinata. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga, Lady Seishinkage." Hinata tried not to fidget as the woman across from her looked her over.

The woman laughed at Hinata over formality, "Please call me Tora. I feel old when people other than my Rei ANBU call me that. Tell me, what do think of my fair village so far?" She motioned for the indigo haired girl to join her at the window. Hinata walked over but didn't join her at the window.

"It is very pretty, Lady-" Hinata caught herself and blushed. "Tora. It is very colorful from what I've seen so far."

"Hinata, come look out the window." Tora had her backed turned to Hinata so she could see the tiger on the cloak. Hinata walked over and joined the Seishinkage, by the window. When she looked out the window she was in awe. The village was the at least the size of Konoha, before Pain came. She couldn't see the end of the village, because the fog hid it from view. She could see all the colors that were on the building now made a large wave pattern like the one on the build she was in.

"It's incredible." She whispered. Turned a light pink thinking about how foolish she must sound. _Hyuga are emotionless_, she reminded herself.

"Hinata, you see the wave pattern yes?" Tora looked over and saw the girl beside her nod before continuing. "It is the symbol of our village, that pattern. The light colors and curves display the calmness of the spirit, while the dark colors and sharp endings represent the fight with in all of us. It shows both the flow of chakra and the flow of the spirit." She sighed as she watched the people below move to and fro, going about their days.

"Tora, when was this village formed?" Hinata turned and looked at the white haired woman next to her.

"It was formed about fifteen years after the five great hidden villages were formed." Tora looked over and saw the unasked question, _why so late_? "It was around that time when people that were in clans realized they did not want to stay in the villages their clan presided in. Some stayed silent others left." She sighed, and looked back out the window. Her hands were behind her back as she looked out at her village. "Hinata do you know why your family has the Caged Bird Seal?"

Hinata was caught off guard but calmed herself and answered with what she was taught. "So that the Main House can keep the branch family in line, but I don't like it though. It hurts me to see my Nii-san when his seal is activated."

"That is true but there is another story to that seal. When the Hidden leaf was formed several noble clans had come to join the village as the Uchiha and Senju clan were establishing it. As you know four noble clans joined the village, The Uchiha, the Aburame, the Akimichi, and the Hyuga. The Hyuga were divided on whether to join the village. Some wanted to remain out of the conflicts that would arise from joining the village others wanted the power. They voted and ended the matter. Those who and voted ageist joining quickly were miss treated harshly and thought less of. Soon those who would one day become part of the branch family fled. The main house hold saw what was happening and began to fear they'd lose their people so they created the Caged Bird Seal."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hinata was in shock at what this lady was saying.

"Hush child and let me finish. Those who had managed to escape the sealing were quickly listed has missing-nin and hunted down. The survivors fled out of the land of fire to the mountains, here specifically. Here they met with others that had been persecuted or had fled their villages. Here they decided a sanctuary would be formed for those who were persecuted by their villages. They called it, Rosutogakure, the Hidden Lost Village."

She had turned and was facing Hinata now. "Hinata I am telling you this because, I am going to offer you a choice. You may go home, you can leave and return to Konoha and we can remove your memories of ever being here. The other choice you have is you can stay. Konoha already thinks you are dead, so you would not be listed as a missing-nin. You can stay and be a part of our lost village. I can see that you have great potential in you and I want take you on as my apprentice. I have heard the story of your fight with your nii-san during your fist chūnin exam. Hinata I don't want to pressure you, but if you wanted you could have a home here and I'm sure you could find people that would care about you. The choice is yours. I will leave you some time to think." She turned and left with a flourish thought the doors.

Hinata looked out the window. She watched the people, they were happy and free. _What about Neji and Naruto?_ A voice in her head piped up. _What about Kiba, Shino and Kurenai?__** They all already think I'm dead. Neji never really loved me he didn't change because of he, he changed because of Naruto. Naruto will never notice me and well I'm sure Team 8 will find someone better for the team. The Hyuga's never loved me all they wanted was get rid of me and have Hanabi replace me. **__Yes but how can you be sure you will find people that care about you here? __**I'd rather try here and fail then be stuck there with no chance. I know what I want.**_

A few minutes later the Seishinkage returned. "Well Hinata, what will your answer be?"

"I want to stay."

ANBU: Rei ANBU: Spirit ANBU

Seishinkage: Spirit Shadow

* * *

><p>Rewiews are always welcome and very motivating<p> 


End file.
